ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Twintailian Chronicles
Twintailian Chronicles was created by Hyperus the Zeraora due to the No Nut November challenge and the original Ore Twintail ni Narimasu being flagged by the HRAG. It is somehow a Power Rangers and 6teen-layout show with elements from Digimon. Plot In an alternate Earth where humans have evolved with two tails, Garth Bridger is an ordinary high school boy who has a flaming personality. One day, he encounters a mysterious person named Solaris when monsters appear in his town who declare that they want to make the world descend into chaos. These monsters feed off the "Attributal Force" of these Twintailians. Solaris entrusted Garth with Tail Gear, imaginary armor initiated by powerful virtuous attributes. With the armor, Garth transforms into Tail Red, the living embodiment of Courage, to protect Earth, but he realizes that he can't do it alone: his team willl gradually build up. Characters Tail Gear Users Core Team * Garth Bridger - The team's brave and impatient leader, Garth is the living embodiment of Courage, as the Attributal Force inside him glows red. * Liam Jackson - The team's strong slim-stick, Liam is living embodiment of Friendship, as the Attributal Force inside him glows blue. * Erin Riley - The team's outgoing girl, Erin is the living embodiment of Hope, as the Attributal Force inside her glows yellow. * Shasta Dennis - The team's skateboarder-chill dude, Shasta is the living embodiment of Perseverance, as the Attributal Force inside him glows green. * Rie Hikari - The team's bipolar artist, Rie is the living embodiment of Creativity, as the Attributal Force inside her glows pink. * Ava Phoenix - The team's villainess-recarnated-into-heroine, Ava is the living embodiment of Morality, as the Attributal Force inside her is a gold-orange-crimson flame. She is the real Phoenica, as she was reincarnated shortly before the events of Twintailian Chronicles. Auxiliary * Roxie Danvers - The living embodiment of Patience, Roxie's Attributal Force glows cyan inside her. * Ellie Winter - The living embodiment of Charisma, Ellie's Attributal Force glows orange inside her. * Amy Mercado - The living embodiment of Faith, Amy's Attributal Force glows ultramarine blue inside her. * Eli Riley - The living embodiment of Integrity, Eli's Attributal Force glows lime green inside him. * Zariel Estrella - The living embodiment of Resilience, Zariel's Attributal Force glows navy blue inside him. * Free Santos Herrera - The living embodiment of Freedom, Free's Attributal Force glows sky blue inside him. * Marty Wilson - The living embodiment of Honesty, Marty's Attributal Force glows scarlet inside him. * Emika Hoshizora - The living embodiment of Empathy, Mika's Attributal Force glows rose pink inside her. * Éstiel Hernandez - The living embodiment of Reliability, Éstiel's Attributal Force glows violet inside her. * JX Huang - The living embodiment of Knowledge, JX's Attributal Force glows midnight blue inside him. * Kia Whitney - The living embodiment of Love, Kia's Attributal Force glows magenta inside her. * Ana Tchaikovsky - The living embodiment of Sincerity, Ana's Attributal Force glows aquamarine inside her. * Jamila Sahel - The living embodiment of Kindness, Jamila's Attributal Force glows turquoise inside her. * Jayden Garrett - The living embodiment of Confidence, Jayden's Attributal Force glows cobalt blue inside him. * Charlotte Park - The living embodiment of Wisdom, Charlotte's Attributal Force glows amber inside her. * Sven Helvar - The living embodiment of Determination, Sven's Attributal Force glows crimson inside him. * Shigeru Mikera - The living embodiment of Loyalty, Shigeru's Attributal Force glows emerald green inside him. * Emma Hall - The libing embodiment of Curiosity, Emma's Attributal Force glows citrine yellow inside her. * Nic Desmond - The living embodiment of Solidarity, Nic's Attributal Force glows forest green inside him. * Travis Swiftblade - The living embodiment of Dilligence, Travis's Attributal Force glows dark red inside him. * Kalani Enikali - The living embodiment of Meekness, Kalani's Attributal Force glows azure inside her. * Minseok Lee - The living embodiment of Passion, Jaesun's Attributal Force glows gold inside him. * Alexander Lee - The living embodiment of Diligence, Alexander's Attributal Force glows silver inside him. * Dawn Larimar - The living embodiment of Care, Dawn's Attributal Force glows light cyan inside her. Tail Red's Spirits Note: All deaths are prior to Lizarding World, TC's first episode. * Hikari Tategami - Light * TbA - Consideration * Dane Cyrus - Ambition * Cyrus Gauthier - Sanity * Mina Timberlake - Trust Tail Blue's Spirits Note: All deaths are prior to Lizarding World, TC's first episode. * TbA - Dignity * TbA - Sensibility * TbA - Sympathy * TbA - Liberality * Destiny Lark - Destiny Tail Yellow's Spirits Note: All deaths are prior to Lizarding World, TC's first episode. * Jake Ellington - Miracles * TbA - Compassion * TbA - Tolerance * TbA - Mercy * TbA - Peace Allies * Thomas Stelar - The creator of the Tail Gear. * Alan and Judy Bridger - Garth's parents. * Solaris - The first user of the Tail Gear. Ultimagil Organization Leaders * Drakarus - The leader of the Ultimagil. He is modelled after a dragon, and his first appearance is in Lizarding World. * Phoenica - The second-in-command of the Ultimagil. She is modeled after a phoenix, and her first appearance is in Lizarding World. This refers to the copy, as the real Phoenica became Ava Phoenix shortly before the events of the main series. Soldiers * Lizarus - An Ultimagil soldier that can breathe acid. His first appearance is in Lizarding World. * Turton - An Ultimagil soldier that has very thick armor. His first appearance is in Triple Threat. * Vulpeca - An Ultimagil soldier that has the ability to create illusions. Her first appearance is in Triple Threat. * Glaciaswan - An Ultimagil soldier that can use the power of cryomanipulation. Her first appearance is in Trouble on the Ice. * Tigerix - An Ultimagil soldier that can use the power of photomanipulation. His first appearance is in Eye of the Tiger. * Sparrow - An Ultimagil soldier that can fly very fast. Her first appearance is in Too Fast, Too Windy. * Krakenas - An Ultimagil soldier that can control pigments. His first appearance is in Chaos in the Aquarium. * Leviathon - An Ultimagil soldier that can control water. His first appearance is in Chaos in the Aquarium. * Buffacharge - An Ultimagil soldier that can destruct upon a charged dash His first appearance is in TbA. * Crabbar - An Ultimagil soldier that can crush things with his pincers. He appears in Leviathon in the episode Chaos in the Aquarium. * Stunnerfly - An Ultimagil soldier that can stun with her wings. Her first appearance is in Dazed and Confused. * Spinigator - An Ultimagil soldier that can accelerate and shoot spiked wheels. * Crystahog - An Ultimagil soldier with crystal back spikes. Her first appearance is in Crystal Amalgamates. * Cerberon - An Ultimagil soldier that can split into three. * Wisewing - An Ultimagil soldier that can drain knowledge. His first appearance is in The Stupidly Wise. * Arachnia - An Ultimagil soldier that can make webs. Her first appearance is in A Web of Venom. * Fleabeamer - An Ultimagil soldier that can shoot laser beams. His first appearance is in Project EXOS. on Infinity Mijinion * Splithare - An Ultimagil soldier that can clone herself. Her first appearance is in Cloning Catastrophe. * Wormhole - An Ultimagil soldier that can create portals. Xir first appearance is in Portals to Nowhere. * Timesnail - An Ultimagil soldier that can slow time down. * Cybercock - An Ultimagil soldier that can hack entire networks. Her first appearance is in Hack Your Way to Freedom. on Cyber Peacock * Nightwolf - An Ultimagil soldier that can turn people into werewolves. His first appearance is in Twilight of Souls. Minions * Ultroids - The reinforcement foot-minions. They won't start appearing until Project EXOS. Episodes * Lizarding World * Triple Threat * Trouble on the Ice * Eye of the Tiger * Too Fast, Too Windy Similarities and Changes Changes * It takes place in an alternate Earth. * There is no 18+ content. * Episodes are Super Sentai-layout. * Tails Blue and Red are male, and so is most of the team. * Tail Gear does not genetically affect the user. ** The only exceptions are the Ultra Twintailian Warriors and Tail Ultimus. * The main team consists of 6 instead of 3. * The armor is full-body. * To make the show appropriate, the Ultimagils have no fetishes. Instead, they have special abilities, like Vulpeca being able to create illusions, Leviathon able to breathe water, Sparrow's supersonic motion, and Wormhole being able to create portals. * Tail Red's (Garth's) father is mentioned. Similarities * It centers around a high-school cast. Cast * Jace Norman as Garth Bridger/Tail Red * Cory Doran as Liam Jackson/Tail Blue * Mikaela Krantz as Erin Riley/Tail Yellow * Deven Mack as Shasta Dennis/Tail Green * Charlet Chung asJi Won KimRie Hikari/Tail Pink * Bryn Apprill as Ava Phoenix/Tail Wings * Charlet Chung as Charlotte Park/Tail Amber and Vulpeca * Margarita Valderrama as Éstiel Hernandez/Tail Violet * Zendaya as Amy Mercado/Tail Ultramarine * Austin Tindle as Nic Desmond/Tail Forest * Julius Cho as JX Huang/Tail Midnight * Ticoon Kim as Minseok Lee/Tail Gold * Ashleigh Ball as Sparrow and Emma Hall/Tail Citrine * Riele Downs as Jamila Sahel/Tail Turquoise * Thomas Kuc as Travis Swiftblade/Tail Dark Red * Tara Strong as Kia Whitney/Tail Magenta * Jonah Wineberg as Eli Riley/Tail Lime * Ben Diskin as Marty Wilson/Tail Scarlet * Mark Rylance as Thomas Stelar * Milo Manheim as Solaris/Tail Origin * David Tennant as Drakarus * Bonnie Gordon as Dawn Larimar/Tail Light Cyan and Glaciaswan Trivia * I changed things from the Power Rangers layout: No monster growth/"zords"/"megazords", A bit less action, and a team that gradually builds up. * Some of the Ultimagil soldiers are modelled after Mavericks from the Mega Man X game series.Category:Tails of Light Category:Twintailian Chronicles Category:Reboots